I Wouldn't Mind
by ayamku69
Summary: Hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian sesuatu yang selalu kuharapkan tak pernah hadir. [Jaehyun x Taeyong, Jaeyong]


**Jaehyun x Taeyong**

 **They belong to SM. Entertainment and themselves.**

 _"I am not afraid anymore. I am not afraid. Forever is a long time. But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side." – He is We, I Wouldn't Mind._

 ** _Jaehyun's POV_**

[Dua tahun setelah kelulusanku; tak kusangka beberapa tahun mendatang akan hidup tanpamu]

Dirumahku, yang kini juga rumah kita. Pagi hari adalah sebuah ritual untuk sekadar tegur sapa yang tak boleh terlewatkan. Kau selalu membuka tirai-tirai rumah terbuka lebar sebelum ufuk timur menimpakan cahaya. Lalu dengan senangnya cahaya itu akan masuk, mengisi kegelapan disudut-sudut kamar, melimpahiku dengan partikel yang tak terhingga. Seraya gerak tubuhmu ketika lengan kecil itu dengan terampil mengatur letak sarapan. Kau tak pernah membiarkanku membantumu, bahkan memelukmu dari belakang pun enggan. Dirimu selalu rapi, bersih selayak susunan piring-piring porselenmu yang tak bernoda.

Kita selalu mengawalinya dengan doa, kau yang memimpin karena aku yang memaksa. Diikuti dentingan alat makan yang saling beradu, begitulah. Kau tak pernah membiarkanku membersihkan sisa-sisanya setelah selesai. Kepercayaanmu padaku jika menyangkut tentang kebersihan seolah meragukan.

Namun ada sesuatu yang menyikut hati kecilku, aku merindukan perayaan yang kita lewati setiap pagi denganmu. Lebih dari ratusan kali dan aku tak keberatan untuk melewatinya hingga akhir. Hingga sepuluh tahun kemudian yang selalu kuharapkan tak pernah hadir.

* * *

 _Saat itu ketika waktu berjalan diluar kemampuanku._

Dini hari, sehabis aku pulang dari rumah Yuta. Saat itu, kulihat sesuatu yang tak pernah kau perlihatkan diwajah kerasmu yang telah ditempa bertahun-tahun oleh waktu dan pengalaman. Aku melihatnya diwajahmu, dan untuk saat itu saja, aku berharap mataku hanya menipu.

 _Kita mungkin akan mati besok, tiga jam dari sekarang, minggu depan, suatu hari ketika matahari tak lagi terbit_ , aku ingat kau mengatakannya. Aku tak bisa melupakan roman mukamu yang menyampur dengan segala ekspresi. Entah itu takut, marah, ataupun sedih. Aku tak bisa menginterpretasikan segala sesuatu yang kau ucap malam itu. Aku tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku, padahal aku hanya keluar sebentar untuk menyapa Yuta, biasanya kau tak pernah protes.

Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terucap oleh bibir manismu itu, baru kusadari setelah kau pergi. Segala hal tentang kematian yang membayangi kita, dan betapa dekatnya kemungkinan itu, bahkan jauh lebih dekat daripada jarak pembuluh darah terhadap kulit. Kita bisa saja mati hari ini, besok, minggu depan. Tetapi bagiku kemungkinan itu sudah menjadi sesuatu melankolia absolut, bahkan diriku saja tak bisa memungkiri.

Dimatamu, untuk pertama kalinya eksistensiku tidak lagi kau banggakan; untuk pertama kalinya aku berdoa kepada Tuhan, yang kita argumentasikan malam itu hanyalah mimpi.

* * *

 _Suatu hari, dikala pandangmu hampa dan tak ada tangismu._

Jas yang kupakai saat ini sungguh terlihat mewah menawan dan elegan. Kita beli bersama disaat sebelum aku akan bertemu orang tuamu, aku tak menyangka akan mengenakannya dihari sebesar ini. Terkhususnya dihari aku akan melepasmu. Dulu aku memadukannya dengan bunga kesukaanmu, namun suasana hari ini membuatku ingin bermuram durja.

Maafkan aku, hari ini aku tak membawa bunga yang selalu kau damba, dan lagi aku tak menyukai hal-hal yang berbau feminitas. Serta, tak ada jenis bunga yang dapat melambangkan emosiku hari ini.

Tak ada lagi perayaan ritual setiap pagi. Rumah kita, yang sekarang menjadi rumahku saja. Matahari seperti segan menyinari walau tirai-tirai rumah sudah kubuka, waktu bergulir melambat. Debu dan kotoran disudut rumah lambat laun menumpuk banyak. Sebab, jika eksistensimu masih disini kau tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku tak mau membersihkan barang-barang atau sudut-sudut rumah yang terakhir kali kau bersihkan. Ku biarkan saja. Karena aku tak mau membersihkan jejakmu, menghapusmu.

 _Aku seperti menunggu sesuatu yang tak bisa kembali._

* * *

Saat itu aku lupa menghitung angka. Sudah berapa lama dirimu menyiksa diri tanpa sepengetahuanku? Jarum jam dengan sangat mengganggu terdengar lebih keras menghentak, tepat di momen setelah aku selesai memikirkan apa yang kau rasakan. Di antara pagi yang selalu kita rayakan, malam dengan dekapanmu menjauhkanku dari mimpi buruk yang kelam, senyummu dan murkamu, tangismu, sumpah serapahku; di antara waktu yang kita berdua habiskan. Di antara saat-saat kau bersedia menjadi milikku.

 _Lee Taeyong. Jika kau ingin bunuh diri, ajak aku sekalian._


End file.
